The Prophecy
by Vfanforlife
Summary: Two Nations That have been at War for Years; A Romance Connected by A Secret Alliance Between Two Old Nations; An Ancient Prophecy that If Discovered, Could Destroy Those Nations Forever. TxG. AU
1. Prologue

Prologue

_The Alignment of the Planet Venus and Planet Jupiter with the Moon will bring unto earth two powerful saviors, a raven-haired beauty of the planet Venus, and a chestnut haired warrior of the planet Jupiter. Together, these two will destroy the evil looming over the nation of Montego, freeing their two nations from destruction…_

-----

"Your Majesty," the tall, dark haired man turned from his spot at the window to face the servant, "I bring news from Zaviera."

"Continue." The deep voice commanded.

"Well Sire, it seems that Queen Carina as given King Nicholas an heir, a son whom they have named Troy."

"And the boy is healthy?"

"Very. He has chestnut hair like his father and the bluest eyes ever seen. He was already very strong right after he was first born. Oracle expects that great things will come from this boy." The king nodded.

"Where is Oracle now?"

"Here in Montego. Queen Alegira is set to give birth in a month, and he wants to be ready to be called upon at any time."

"Send him to me." The servant nodded.

"As you wish." Bowing, the servant left the room. King Alejandro turned to face the window again, staring up into the night sky. Brightly shining in the night sky was the planet Jupiter. The prophecy came back into his mind.

…_Chestnut haired warrior of the planet Jupiter…_

Could he be the boy they were looking for; the hero that would save Montego from the evil threat of Thanos, and secure peace between the nations?

Though possible, there was still the second half of the prophecy, the raven-haired beauty of Venus. As of now, she still didn't exist. Unless the girl was born in the 24 hours, the prophecy wouldn't come true for another fifty years, when these two planets were visibly clear in the night sky once again.

"You called?" A short elderly man called from the doorway. His long gray beard was partly braided, scrolls in his hands.

"King Nicholas has been born a son, a boy with chestnut hair." Oracle came to stand behind the king at the window. "The planet Jupiter is in alignment with Venus and the Moon this night, however Venus is barely visible."

"This is cause the girl hasn't been born yet."

"If she's not born tonight, then we'll have to wait another fifty years."

"Sire, I…" A knocking at the door disturbed the conversation.

"Your Majesty, you must hurry." A servant said out of breath. "Her Highness Queen Alegira, she's gone into labor." The king's face dropped.

"Impossible. She's not due."

"You must hurry your Majesty, your wife is almost ready to deliver."

-----

"One last push my darling, and our child will be brought into the world." King Alejandro said as his wife gripped onto his hand tightly.

"The heir to the Montego throne will so be in the world," Oracle stated.

Nurses crowded the royal couple as the waited for the future ruler of their nation to be born. The Queen took in a deep breath and gave one last, final, push.

Queen Alegira screamed as she felt her child being expelled from her body.

Falling back against the sheets, Queen Alegira sighed as she watched her child being wrapped in blankets. She felt her husband gently kiss the top of her head.

"You did it." He stated.

"Your Majesty's," a young nurse addressed, small bundle wrapped in her arms, "may I please present to you the newest member of the royal family, your daughter." King Alejandro's eyes widened.

A daughter? He was promised a son that would be strong and help his country fight off the nation of Thanos.

However, when the girl was placed in his arms, he couldn't believe it. Never had he felt so much love towards something he had just met. This was his own creation, his own child. A living symbol of the pure love he felt towards his wife.

"Gabriella." The king announced. "She shall be named Princess Gabriella Ana Montez of Montego."

"She will be a fabulous ruler of Montego." Queen Alegira added.

"Your Majesty." Oracle interrupted. "May I please speak to you in private." Placing his new daughter in the Queen's hands, he followed the seer to the window.

"Oracle?"

"Sire, look out the window." In the night sky, the planet Jupiter was still brightly shining. However, there was a change in the sky. Shining equally as brightly was the planet Venus, perfectly aligned with both Jupiter and the Moon.

"No…" the king said, a shocked expression on his face.

"Her hair Sire is raven coloured."

…_A raven-haired beauty of the planet Venus…_

"My daughter, my only heir, is the savior that will bring peace to the land?"

"When teamed up with the son of Nicholas, yes."

"But how?"

"It is unsure right now." The king's expression darkened.

"My daughter is not a warrior, and she will be raised as a princess, not a fighter."

"Your Majesty," Oracle explained, "it is the boy that is the warrior. Princess Gabriella will mainly become the main brain behind the destruction of King Mauricio and Queen Kiara. However she is a key component of this prophecy. It is her plans that will be the key to their destruction."

"Then I must team up with King Nicholas."

"Sire, if Thanos gets news of your alliance, then they will eventually figure out the prophecy. King Mauricio cannot know of the prophecy, or else he will lead Montego, and possibly Zaviera, into non-existence."

"Thanos will not get news. The alliance will be secretive. The main purpose will be the joining of Princess Gabriella and Prince Troy. Once together, they will help bring our nation out of the doom that it has been destined to for years."

----

**AN: Please, tell me what you think of the prologue. I know that I haven't been updating Bring Me To Life, and that Fate's Journey is on HIATUS, but I got this idea and wanted to work with it until I finally get more ideas for Bring Me To Life.**

**And so, please tell me what you think and if I should continue with this story.**

**Please review!!!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**AN: Well, I'm happy that people are liking the idea I have for this story. I know it is different than the previous things that I have written, but hopefully that makes it more exciting and a new path to take with my writing.**

**And here's an explanation of what's going on. In this story there are three nations, the nations of Thanos, Montego, and Zaviera. The Montez family is the royal family in Montego, the Bolton family is the royal family in Zaviera, and then there is a third ruler (Mauricio and his wife Kiara Sullivan) who rules Thanos. The nations of Thanos and Montego are at war, because Thanos wants to take control of it. However, Thanos doesn't know that Zaviera has a secret alliance with Montego, because if they did then firstly they would also attack Zaviera and secondly it will lead them to learning the prophecy, which is not good. **

**Anyway, here's the first chapter.**

-----

That night, a secret alliance was formed between King Nicholas of Zaviera and King Alejandro of Montego. An alliance that would bind them if either nation was in fear of war, and would hopefully help the prophecy come true. Through the alliance, King Nicholas and King Alejandro hoped that their children would become closer and develop a strong friendship, a friendship that would be valuable if the prophecy was to come true. Over the years, many meetings were made between the young prince and princess. However, undetected to the kings, a relationship was forming between the prince and princess. They were close friends, and both felt strongly about the other.

So strongly, that their friendship had sprouted into something more.

Something closer.

_**Eighteen Years Later**_

"The nation's borders are once again being threatened by the Thanos army. Our own army is losing strength after each attack. I don't know how many more attacks we can fend off."

"Zaviera's army isn't strong enough alone to fend off Thanos' attack either. With Montego's army losing people quickly, there is no hope that our nations will be able to fight off King Mauricio." King Nicholas added. He and King Alejandro were standing in a private room of Montego's castle, Oracle standing near.

"Oracle, you promised that these 'saviors' would bring peace to Montego once and for all. I've tried all my hardest to train Princess Gabriella to fend attackers off if the time comes, just as you advised, but our nation is still falling apart."

"You Majesty's, you must not fear. Soon enough, both saviors of the prophecy will join together."

"How soon, Oracle?" King Alejandro demanded.

"Tonight night is the eve of both of their eighteenth birthday. As requested, you both had combined the birthday celebrations of the two so that they can be together. Tonight I shall give both of them a special gift, one that will help awaken their powers."

"Powers?"

"Yes, Your Highnesses, both heirs have power nestled deep within them. Not powers of magic, but powers that they receive from their major protectors. Prince Troy's protector is the planet Jupiter, hence why the planet shone so brightly the night he was born. With his gift he will be able to gather the strength needed to fight off any foe. The same situation goes for Princess Gabriella. She gets her power from the planet Venus, and will be able to manipulate any situation with her mind, as well as come up with plans easier." The elderly seer explained.

"You are saying, that my daughter is going to get mental power from a planet millions of miles away from us?" Prince Alejandro asked, confusion filling his face.

"These powers are unexplainable." Oracle explained.

"And you'll give our children these gifts tonight at the party?"

"Yes."

"Alright." The kings said in unison, nodding towards Oracle.

"Another plus," stated Oracle, "is that the two saviors will have a chance to spend more time together and get closer. They must be very close if they are going to one day save our nations."

-------

"Gabby, where were you this time? You're party starts in just two hours." Gabriella rolled her eyes as she walked into her bedchamber.

"I was out Raya." Raya's face brightened at the reaction of the princess.

"You were out with _him _again, weren't you?"

"That is none of your business. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to pry into other people's business?" Raya laughed.

"She did, but as best friend I have a right to pry." Gabriella headed towards her vanity, swiftly removing her hair from its bun.

"To answer your question, Raya, yes I was with him." It wasn't difficult to notice the sparkle that appeared in her eyes when she spoke of him.

"I knew it!" Raya exclaimed as she skipped around the room. "How was it Gabby? What did you guys do? Was he a gentleman? Cause he's dealing with the princess of Montego and if he wasn't on his best behavior he's going to have to deal with Raya, best friend and defender of the princesses dignity." Gabriella giggled as the brushed out her long raven-coloured hair.

"Calm down Raya."

"But I'm just excited for you! I mean this is the first time that you've ever been _interested _in a guy, and he's also interested in you. However he has to be on his best behavior or else." Raya explained, sitting down behind the princess and grabbing the brush, brushing through her hair for her.

"He was a perfect gentleman. We went out riding in the hills, and even Aphrodite approved." Aphrodite was Gabriella's beautiful incredibly light gray (to the point she looked white) mare, a horse she's had since she was a young girl. It was a gift from her father, and the name suited her perfectly for her gentle and loving nature. "Then of course, it could have also been the fact that she was getting along well with his horse."

"Oh really?"

"He was beautiful; a Pure black stallion. There were no markings at all on his skin. He was named Zeus, and his large muscles sure emphasized the fact that this was one powerful horse."

"Sounds like you're in love" Raya joked. Gabriella laughed, grabbing the pins from her vanity and handing them to Raya as her best friend pinned up her dense, wavy locks in a half-up do. A stunning silver tiara was sitting in a velvet box on one side of the vanity.

"I was just saying." Gabriella defended. Her hair was now perfectly done, and she was ready to get dressed for the party.

"I know," Raya teased. Heading towards the large closet, Raya went and grabbed the long gown. "Oh Gabby, you're going to look stunning. This guy of yours will not be able to take his eyes, or hands, off you for the entire night."

"Well then thankfully our parents have combined our birthday's."

"It is lucky."

"I just don't understand why my parents want me to be so close to him." Gabriella said, a puzzled look spreading onto her face. "It's not that I don't like spending time with him, in fact it's the opposite, I just don't understand what the purpose is. Why specifically does my dad want the two of us to be close?"

"Maybe preparation?" Gabriella raised her eyebrow.

"Where are you going with this Raya?"

"Maybe your dad wants the two of you to get married. It would combine the two nations together, and maybe save Montego from Thanos' destruction."

"Impossible. My dad knows how I feel about arranged marriages."

"He still could be thinking about it." Raya said. Gabriella contemplated the idea, and there seemed to be a small chance that Raya was guessing true. She definitely wouldn't put it past her father to think of something like that.

"Well for now we're just going to keep our relationship a secret. Father simply thinks we are friends."

"Very well. If it's what you want." Gabriella nodded.

"It's what I want."

"Alright," Raya said, walking towards Gabriella and grabbing her hand, "now it's time to get you ready for your birthday celebration Gabby."

-----

"Out again with her?" Edward complained as he watched his best friend walking out of the stable. "I swear she's got you wrapped around her finger." Troy just smiled.

"Maybe I like that."

"Such a you answer. No offense to her, but being the daughter of a king that is at war with a total other country could prove problematic for you both." Troy rolled his eye as he walked back towards his guest room at the Montego castle, Edward following right behind him.

"It doesn't matter. Besides, my father wants me to spend a lot of time with her anyway."

"He doesn't know you guys are together."

"What does that matter?" Edward rolled his eyes.

"If you are so certain that you want this relationship with the princess, then why keep it from him?"

"If my father finds out, then it is only a matter of seconds before my mother will find out. I would rather wait to the last possible chance to let her know. She's already always talking about how I must already find myself a girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I may have serious feelings towards the princess, but I'm just not ready to fully settle down and deal with that commitment." Troy said as he headed into his bedchamber. Swiftly removing his slightly stained shirt and trousers, he walked into his closet to get out his more formal attire.

"Your father already suspects you've got a relationship with someone. If he watches you two tonight, he'll figure it out in an instant."

"I'm eighteen. I'm sure that I can handle my father harping down my back about a girl." Troy's voice called out from the closet. "Besides, he's not that bright. He'll probably just think I'm being courteous because it is a birthday celebration for both of us."

"Though I doubt your father isn't bright, I'll give you that one." Troy smirked as he walked out of the closet.

"See. Never doubt me. I always have a plan." Edward laughed.

"No, you things just work out. You have the brawn, but little brains when it comes to plans." Troy playfully hit Edward on the arm.

"Your just jealous of my perfectly sculpted body."

"As if." Both boys laughed. "Come on, your royal _sculpted _highness. It's about time for your birthday celebrations to begin."

----

The birthday celebrations were in full swing. Long tables decorated with flowers and ribbons were around the edges of the ballroom, with a large space in the center of the room for dancing. At the very end of the room were six grand chairs, two main chairs where Princess Gabriella and Prince Troy were to sit, and two seats on each side of them where their respective parents sat. Raya stood behind her best friend's chair, as Edward did behind his.

"Can you believe it Gabby? All these people here for you!" Raya whispered excitedly in Gabriella's ear.

"Not just for me silly. They are also here for Prince Troy."

"Right." Gabriella rolled her eyes at her best friend. Looking over to her side, she couldn't help but get lost in the prince's good looks. He was dressed in a stunning outfit of dark blue outlined with gold. A simple gold crown lay on top of his beautiful chestnut locks of hair, his hair swept gently to the side. But the thing that caught her attention the most was his beautiful eyes. They were a deep cobalt blue, so deep that you could drown in the colour.

"Troy, your girl is looking stunning tonight, even more so than usual." Edward whispered in his best friend's ear.

"Are you checking out the princess, Ed?" Edward blushed.

"Of course not." Troy just smirked.

"Alright then." Troy tilted his head to the side. His friend wasn't lying; the princess was looking extra beautiful today. She was wearing a pale blue floor-length gown accented with silver lining. Her hair was half up, her long raven curls gently lying on her shoulder. A simple silver tiara was on her head. She was the most beautiful girl in the entire ballroom.

"Troy, you know what I think?"

"Am I going to regret this?" Troy said jokingly.

"I think that you should invite the dear princess to dance with you." Ed whispered quietly, making sure that nobody else heard. I was shocked, partly because it was the first smart idea I had heard from Edward in a long time, and partly because I didn't think of this before. I nodded, before swiftly standing up from my seat. I could feel the curious looks from my parents, as well as the audience in front of me. I stood right before the princess, watching her eyes light up, a small hint of confusion on her face. I stretched my hand out before her.

"Your Highness, I wonder if I may request your accompaniment in this next dance." Gabriella smiled gently, placing her hand delicately in mine.

"It would be an honour." I gently pulled her from her seat, leading her to the dance floor. All the guests parted ways as the prince and princess headed towards the center of the room. Troy swiftly pulled Gabriella towards him, and immediately they started spinning. The years of dancing classes were clearly evident in the way the couple gracefully made their way across the dance floor. All eyes were on them, yet at that moment, their eyes were only on each other.

"You know you look extra beautiful tonight, Bella." Troy whispered to Gabriella.

"Just as you look extraordinarily handsome." Troy smiled genuinely.

"This moment is just perfect isn't it?" Gabriella nodded.

"It honestly is." Gabriella said, pressing her body against Troy's. "Perhaps, it is time to let our parents know about us?" Troy sighed.

"Would you like to?"

"I wouldn't mind. My parent's already suspect that there is a male that is constantly in my thoughts. It would be a lot easier to let them know who it is instead of having them guessing. Currently, they think that is it the new stable-hand." Gabriella giggled. Troy joined in, and then sighed.

"If you want to tell your parents, then you may. I'll just have to put up with my mother's bothering, but it's worth it." Gabriella raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"I'll finally be able to show off to the world that this beautiful princess is mine, and mine only."

"Possessive, aren't you?" Troy smirked flirtatiously.

"Only of you."

"You know," Gabriella said looking towards where her parents and Troy's were talking, "I'm surprised that our parents haven't already figured it out. With all the time they know we have been spending together."

"That's like our parents," Troy said, "educated and knowledgeable, but oblivious to the obvious."

-----

Lights decorated the castle of Montego, making it glow against the midnight sky. The sky was clear, a bright moonlight shining down on the nation. In the dark forest surrounding the castle, eyes were glittering.

"It's only a matter of time." A deep voice murmured.

"Why must we wait, sire? Can we not just go right in and attack?"

"Not now Daray." The deep voice continued, his dark eyes glowing, "we must wait for the right moment, when they won't expect it."

"But when shall that be?"

"You'll find out soon. But no fear, it will happen tonight."

-----

**AN: Well there you go, the first chapter of the story. Please, tell me what you think of it. I know that I've started their relationship off right away, but don't worry; there will be plenty of their relationship during this story. The plot line is just beginning, so get excited. **

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!!!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


End file.
